


Snippet, "Animal Rescue"

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Call of the Wild, Rosh Hashanah 2009, Snippets, background Frannie/Kowalski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vecchio isn't sure Frannie should be a social worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet, "Animal Rescue"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nos (Nos4a2no9)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nos4a2no9/gifts).



"I'm just not sure this is a good idea," Ray said as they headed for the car.

"Surely you aren't thinking of skipping Francesca's graduation," Fraser said, startled.

Ray waved his hands. "No, no, of course I'm _going._ I mean, Frannie being a social worker at all. It's great that Kowalski put her through school and everything, but--" He sighed.

"What is it, Ray?"

"She'll break her heart, Fraser. Frannie just doesn't give up. She used to adopt stray kittens, you know? And cry for days when they had to be put down. You can't save everybody, Fraser. Because by the time you get to them, they've already been put in a trash can and had stones chucked at them by the neighborhood assholes. You can't just _fix_ that."

Fraser's eyes glinted. "You and Francesca have a great deal in common."

Ray glared. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He smiled. "You never give up on people, either."

"Sure I do."

Fraser hid a smile. "You never gave up on me."

"You're not a _stray,_ Fraser!"

He stopped walking and pulled Ray around to face him. "Frannie will be fine. And she'll do good work."

Ray looked half-pleading, half-sullen. "You think so?"

Fraser kissed Ray gently and nodded. "I know being a police officer is sometimes difficult for you. But you've found a way to deal with it."

Ray smiled reluctantly. "I found you, you mean."

Fraser felt a rush of gratitude. He smiled back. "Frannie will find her own way through."

Ray pressed their foreheads together for a moment, letting Fraser take his weight. Then he nodded and straightened. "Well, let's get going already! We don't want to be late. And Kowalski better be wearing a suit."


End file.
